<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idolism by TerruOma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686069">Idolism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerruOma/pseuds/TerruOma'>TerruOma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Celebrities, Courtroom Drama, Depression, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Idols, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Murder, Murder-Suicide, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 1 | Ace Attorney, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerruOma/pseuds/TerruOma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally on wattpad, "idolism"</p><p>"Tommy, life is like a math test, you may pass but you don't want to do it."</p><p>Tommy has had an idol since he was a child. When he turns 18, he has a chance to stay a whole summer with him and 8 other people. But when he does, its not how he expected...</p><p>THIS FAN FICTION IS 13+</p><p>this is different than aob trust me :L</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm Tommyinnit. And ever since I was a child, I had this well, idol as you will.</p><p>He was handsome, his music and acting was so good. Anything to be like him or meet him.</p><p>"Mummy look, its Wilbur Soot!". I would say to her when one of his songs come on.</p><p>"I wanna be just like him"</p><p>"Aww sweetie, don't get your expectations too high."</p><p>I would listen to his songs on repeat and people at school even called me gay for having a same sex idol. Which I am not.</p><p>But one time, I was 16, my mom came into my room and this happened.</p><p>"Tommy, I have an exciting email."</p><p>I was just playing videogames. "Yes mum?"</p><p>She sat down next to me. She read the email. "You are invited to a raffle, for free, if you win you will spend a whole summer with Wilbur Soot in 2 years, by then you must be 18 or more."</p><p>My face lit up. "Really?" I wasn't as extreme with him as I was as a kid but I definitely wanted to meet him. "Sign me up!"</p><p>2 years later, I was in calculus and it was the last week of school. And I got a phone call. My ringtone rang and the teacher wasn't specifically happy.</p><p>It was from my mom.</p><p>"I need to answer this call, be right back." I stepped in the hallway and the teacher didn't say a thing. I bet he wanted to take my phone but I guess he thought it was important, which it was.</p><p>"Yes mum?"</p><p>"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WON THE VACATION WITH WILBUR SOOT!!!"</p><p>"Wait really? Who else is going on the trip?"</p><p>"8 other people, you'll be living in his mansion."</p><p>I started crying tears of joy. And my mom said, "I'm so proud of you, after a week after you get out of school, you will have the time of your life!"</p><p>"Love you!"</p><p>"Love you too honey."</p><p>She hanged up. I didn't want to head back to class yet because I wanted to stop crying. I went to the restroom and wiped my face. I ran back to the classroom and I was happy and daydreaming for the rest of the day.</p><p>Now tomorrow, I get to go on the plane. I have my bag filled with everything I could need. </p><p>"Im gonna miss you honey but i know you'll love it!"</p><p>We both hug as I go back to my room to sleep for the big day.</p><p>Right now I'm struggling to sleep because I have so much on my mind. I take a deep breath and I go to sleep.</p><p>-------------------<br/>STORY NOTES:</p><p>Happy Halloween, I hope big for this and i bet it'll be beautiful and grow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. High Off The Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He is on a plane lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wave to my mum to say bye as I go on the plane. I get a bit nervous but I know it's gonna be great.</p><p>I get on the window in economy class seat and most people on the plane seem like their in their 30s or 40s while I'm barely old enough to vote.</p><p>This kid sits next to me in the middle seat. He looks about my age. I want him to move to the isle seat to us space but I just don't have the balls to do it.</p><p>He looked so pure. He had brown hair and a green tunic. I decided to start up a conversation.</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"So... What's you're name" The conversation was so awkward so far.</p><p>"Tubbo, and you?"</p><p>"Tommyinnit or just call me Tommy."</p><p>"Im getting hungry, mabye the flight attendant will get us some package peanuts."</p><p>He presses the button and the flight attendant comes over. He wore sunglasses, a strawberry dress, and there was a bi flag over his shoulder.</p><p>"Can we have some peanuts? I like your outfit."</p><p>"Yes, here you go and thanks, fuck gender roles."</p><p>"Thank you and no problem."</p><p>Me and Tubbo continue to talk.</p><p>"So, where ya heading." He asks.</p><p>"To Wilbur Soot's place." I say hoping I don't sound weird.</p><p>"Me too!" We both stare and smile</p><p>We have a great conversation and all of a sudden, Tubbo wedges his hand closer to mine. Its too early I thought, I backed my hand up and whisper, "I just met you Tubbo."</p><p>I hope i didn't sound rude but he seemed to brush it off. Eventually the plane lands at the nearest airport to his house. We get out and grab out luggage. </p><p>"So what we're looking for is a mansion." I say.</p><p>"No, what were looking for first is a cab." </p><p>"True." </p><p>We call an Uber and they lead us to the only mansion in the area. We see another guy heading towards the mansion. He had blonde hair, a green and white outfit, and black wings.</p><p>"Hey you over there." I shout.</p><p>The guy turns around and says, "eyo."</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>"Him, he said in this not at his door that he is getting things situated."</p><p>"Oh ok" Tubbo replies.</p><p>I look at the size of the house. It was so big I don't know if even 10 people will be enough to hold this thing heck the man normally lives alone. I hope this summer will be the best</p><p>-----------------<br/>STORY NOTES:</p><p>if you haven't read aob. Try it. And send me feedback on the stories, it really helps, &lt;3 (wattpad im not putting 77 chapters on here)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh ok im copy and pasting from wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Are These People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meets ppl lol</p><p>Btw my wattpad is @KitInnit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More people came along.</p><p>The fourth guy I met was named Skeppy. He wore a blue hoodie. h<br/>He seemed pretty chill and he came with his friend, Badboyhalo. </p><p>I think they had the best relationship I have seen. Bad is so pure while Skeppy is a little different.</p><p>Bad is actually a demon looking thing with a red and black coat. I honestly think this makes him even cuter. </p><p>The next person I met is named Dream. He seemed really smart but I don't really trust him fully. He wore a mask and I have no idea what he looks like. </p><p>Next was GeorgeNotFound. He was extremely nice. He wore goggles and a blue supreme shirt. </p><p>Sapnap came next. He wore a white shirt with a flame and a bandana. He seemed alot more chaotic than the rest but I don't think he can pose that much harm, right?</p><p>We were all in the parking lot having small talk with each other while waiting for Wilbur Soot.</p><p>It was 30 minutes in the waiting, I wonder, what took so long? Eventually, the door opens. Wilbur Soot comes out of the door. People ran to the door. I think he had foundation on. He didn't have eye bags but he looked pretty sleep deprived up close. The house also had a settle scent of drugs. I don't mention it. </p><p>"Hi Wilbur." George says. People are really exited to meet him. He showed each of us our room and eventually he leads me to mine. I look around the room. Even 1 room here is like half the size of my house. I think this will be a great summer. Even the bed is extremely comfortable.</p><p>---------------------<br/>STORY NOTES:</p><p>The story: now its time to get funky</p><p>ALSO, JOIN THE DISCORD SERVER LINK IN BIO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brrrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Calm Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calm right</p><p>Honestly wilbur is relatable</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a rainstorm outside that wakes me up. I check the time. It is 3:13 AM. I look out the window to see it being dark and rainy. I put my sweatpants on and head towards the doorknob. I open the door and decide to take an early morning dip in the hot tub upstairs. I think GeorgeNotFound told me that there was a hot tub and pool at floor 4. I slip on slippers and walk to the stairs.</p><p>Going up the stairs was a pain because they were so big. At the front of floor 4, there is a big window and a chair I see Wilbur sit in with his guitar. </p><p>"Wilbur? What are you doing up this early."</p><p>"I'm enjoying the early morning, I know most celebrities are too bust banging and enjoying the late night party, but no one ever sees the beauty of being up this early. And you, what are you doing?"</p><p>"True, I just wanted to take a early dip."</p><p>Wilbur smiles. I walk beside him and I say, </p><p>"You practicing?"</p><p>"No song in particular, but I do spend the time just with some soft guitar noises."</p><p>"I bet the rain today makes it better."</p><p>"Yeah, it does."</p><p>"Do you do this everyday?"</p><p>"Yeah, almost, if I can resist an urge."</p><p>"What urge?"</p><p>Wilbur doesn't respond, he tugs at his right sleeve a bit.</p><p>"Well I should go."</p><p>"Ok, have a good day."</p><p>I walk to the direction of the pool and head to the hot tub."</p><p>--------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>chill af</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inserts that one song</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk to the pool area. I realize there is actually a bad smell. The pool next to it might be where it is coming from</p><p>I look in the 4 and 5 foot pool. There is blood in the pool turning a good portion of it into red water. But there is nothing in the water.</p><p>"Where did the blood come from?"</p><p>I follow the bad smell and try to find where it is coming from. I follow it into a drain. </p><p>"I have no choice but to get in the pool."</p><p>I get inside to look in the drain. It is clogged with meat like stuff and he sees a painted fingernail.</p><p>"Did someone die in here?"</p><p>I take the nail and realized it was a fake nail. I try to unscrew the vent but I let go of the nail because it smelt so bad.</p><p>I get out of the pool and see myself covered in blood. To clean off and for what my intention was, I hop into the hot tub.</p><p>It was so warm and relaxing. I spent like 30 minutes in there. I didn't focus on anything. This was the time where I zoned out. </p><p>After I was ready to get out, I got up and when I was ready to go back to my room. I put back on my slippers and head back. On my way I heard some noises from Wilbur Soot. I took a look at him to see him crying where he was playing the guitar. He sat the guitar down on the floor and was just crying. I didn't intervene with the situation and I went to my room. </p><p>All I know is that mabye this summer will not be what I expected.</p><p>-----------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>Any theories?<br/>Word 300</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It Must Be Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To have Washington on your side</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day reaches 10 am and I think its time to actually get up. I get up and open the door. On the bench next to my room, there is Dream sitting there scrolling through Reddit on his phone. </p><p>"Hey Dream."</p><p>"Heyo."</p><p>"Why are you by my door? No offense though."</p><p>"This spot seems to have good air conditioning."</p><p>"Mabye you wouldn't be so hot if you took off your hoodie."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Nothing, but Dream, you seem like a smart man. Can you confirm a theory I have."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>I lead him to the pool room.</p><p>"Is there an elevator? Because these stairs take way too long to get up to."</p><p>"I don't know, there needs to be a map of this place."</p><p>We go up to the pool room.</p><p>"As you can see, there is someones blood just chilling in the pool, and there is a bad smell right?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"And I led it to this drain, which if you look inside it I think its a dead body."</p><p>"Wait, that's true. Why would someone die here?"</p><p>"No Dream, the question is, are we safe here?"</p><p>"Im not sure but has Wilbur been acting sus?"</p><p>"Kinda, yeah, he said he has to resist an urge but I don't know what the urge is."</p><p>"Yeah that's mad suspicious."</p><p>"And when I got back from the hot tub. He was there just crying."</p><p>"Over what?"</p><p>"Didn't ask, don't regret it."</p><p>"Yeah, that was a stupid question."</p><p>"Hah."</p><p>"Whatever it is, we are in danger."</p><p>--------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>ok theories say them lets gooooo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mystery Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gravity falls</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well I should go eat breakfast." I say.</p><p>Dream looked at me and replied, "yeah, actually I should do that too."</p><p>"Heh."</p><p>As we were walking. I had a question to ask Dream.</p><p>"Dream, why do you wear a mask?"</p><p>"To be real I just want to. Its pretty comfortable actually."</p><p>I wasn't sure I 100% believed him but I won't interfere.</p><p>We go the big dining room. No one was there. There was a smell coming from another place so we decide to go there. It was coming from a bar like are and Skeppy, George and Tubbo were there eating breakfast.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo!" I say</p><p>"Hey Tommy." </p><p>"So how is everyone's day?"</p><p>"Good" Skeppy says. "I already ate, im just down here to get a glass of wine."</p><p>"Wait, there is alcohol I can drink here?"</p><p>"Yeah, he said just go crazy with it."</p><p>"Nice!"</p><p>"Im good too." George says. "It's weird how I haven't seen Sapnap today." </p><p>"Is that weird? Some people like to sleep in."</p><p>"Yes. Sapnap usually gets up early. I know this because we stayed together in a hotel for a week."</p><p>Wilbur comes in and says, "what's popping?"</p><p>"Nothing much but I'm worried about Sapnap. I haven't seen him yet but I don't want to walk in."</p><p>"I have an idea! How about I walk in. He can't be mad at me."</p><p>"That's pretty smart actually."</p><p>Wilbur walks up to the door Sapnap was sleeping in and opened the door."</p><p>------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>what is Sapnap doing?</p><p>Also just saying aob is probably going to finish soon so read nowww.<br/>(Lol its already ended but yea read it lol)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What's Inside?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HMmmmM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Soot got up and went to Sapnap's room which was actually pretty close. I wanted to see what was going on so I sneaked over there to see the situation.</p><p>Wilbur walked to the door. I looked in the room and saw a person, probably Sapnap just sitting on the edge of the bad facing the window.</p><p>"Sapnap you ok?" Wilbur said. Sapnap turned his head and said. "Yes. Just trying to calm down from a nightmare, don't want to talk about it. "<br/>I could barely hear Sapnap and I don't even know if what I thought I heard was correct. For all I know he could've been speaking Spanish.</p><p>Wilbur walked to right next to him and I think he said, "it's gonna be alright." But he is giving Sapnap a hug. To be honest I think he needs a hug.</p><p>Wilbur and Sapnap come out and I run to the bar to not get caught stalking. "What happened?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>Sapnap was still tired and look scared. "He had a nightmare, no other details, which they aren't needed."</p><p>"Ok, hope you are ok." George says.</p><p>To be honest I was expecting something more dark, but I again don't say it. People used to know me at school for not having a filter, and expressing what i think. But I just don't feel the same.</p><p>--------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>DAY 7, GIVE IT UP FOR DAY 7.</p><p>read aob and aob memes its almost binge time.</p><p>E</p><p>(It is binge time lol)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Magic In A Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackla</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were all talking in the bar. Getting a bit drunk. By 30 minutes, Tubbo was the only slightly sober one. This is the first time I had alcohol, I bet the Americans here feel like they are sinning right now. </p><p>The doorbell rings and we all know that Tubbo was the only one competent enough to answer it. I looked at the door to try to see what it was. It was a man with a package about 4 and a half feet tall in traditional terms. </p><p>"Package for Wilbur Soot. I need a signature." </p><p>"Oh ok lemme get him."</p><p>"WILBUR!!!"</p><p>Wilbur runs towards the door to get the package. He signed the signature and ran to his master bedroom with his package. He looked so nervous while doing it.</p><p>"What could it be?" I ask Tubbo.</p><p>"It looked tallish and light. If it was anything weird it would probably be more heavier."</p><p>"So its probably not a human or it'd be a lot harder to carry. And Wilbur isn't exactly the strongest person I have seen. In fact, he kinda has noodle arms."</p><p>"True, could it be a weapon of sorts?"</p><p>"Very possibly, but I think we are making conspiracy theories right now."</p><p>"True."</p><p>I finish my last glass of wine. I feel so grown up right now that I could impress a woman. You hear that? A woman.</p><p>"Are you fantasizing about impressing woman again?" Skeppy asks.</p><p>"Dammit"</p><p>--------------<br/>NOTES </p><p>theories?</p><p>Yes they're in more character then aob.</p><p>Tubbo in a box</p><p>Also i uploaded second to last ch of aob so read to be cool kid</p><p>(Ignore my plugging if u want to)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's The plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OmG iTs HeRmItCrAfT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile today, me, Tubbo, and Skeppy were just chilling in the second floor living room. Though, Skeppy had his headphones on. </p><p>Wilbur came in the room calling someone on his phone, though, it was on speaker.</p><p>"So what's our situation." The caller says.</p><p>"I mean, they're all good so far. I feel like one of them is just different, better."</p><p>What is they? Is it us? Im hella confused.</p><p>"Nice, well what are we planing? What's the plan?"</p><p>"I think if we get one of them, preferably the most vulnerable, on top of the roof and then we add a pizzazz of drama and watch the fun happen to us."</p><p>"Nice, how will you lead them?"</p><p>"Not sure yet, with time, there will definitely be something to deal with it."</p><p>"Will this ruin your career."</p><p>"Not if no one knows." Wilbur also chuckles softly.</p><p>"Well goodbye, can't wait to see what you do next."</p><p>Wilbur hangs up. And casually walks to another room. Until I say,</p><p>"You were on speaker."</p><p>Wilbur's face drops and gets really nervous. He runs to his room and says just loud enough for Tommy and Tubbo to hear.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Tubbo and I carefully went to his room </p><p>"The plan you heard was a financial and Business plan."</p><p>I didn't believe him for a second but again, i don't say anything.</p><p>What I honestly think what the plan would lead to is that someone is gonna die.</p><p>--------------<br/>NOTES:</p><p>So basically, read aob, im about to post the last chapter if ur here soonly.</p><p>Soonly wtf is that</p><p>E</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Its Dark Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nah its quiet uptown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1 am the next say and well, I thought it was later. I got up and headed to the door and saw the clock and was granted the early time.</p><p>I was up anyway, mabye i should explore, I thought. I put on slippers and opened the door. I smelt cleaner in the hallway. I think the made is here if he has one. Why so early? </p><p>I walk down the hall and hear a clapping like sound coming from Skeppy's room when I walked past it. I realize what Skeppy is doing and get the hell out of there. </p><p>I continue to walk the hallway and decide to go to the third floor. I go up the stairs just 1 floor and I continue walking, trying to see everything even though it's so dark, mabye I should've did this in the day.</p><p>As I walk past Sapnap's room. Just when I am leaving the viewing area if you were looking outside while inside the door. I hear a scream coming from his room. For a second I thought something completely different was happening remembering with Skeppy, but didn't Sapnap last night have a nightmare, it's probably that. I should check on him.</p><p>I walk towards his door and can hear him hyperventilating. I open the door. </p><p>When I come in, I see Sapnap on his bed, completely freaking out and probably in need of help.</p><p>"Sapnap, are you ok?"</p><p>He was shocked to see me walk in. "Sorry, had another nightmare.</p><p>"2 days in a row? Question, did you get these before you got here?"</p><p>"No, but I don't think necessarily being here causes it. Once I went to summer camp when I was 11 and I had nightmares there too."</p><p>"I see, how is it at home?"</p><p>"Wait, I think I know. My parents aren't bad but there kinda scary, I feel like if I do one thing wrong they will hate me forever."</p><p>"Aww, Sapnap, it's ok, what were your nightmares about?"</p><p>"The first one yesterday was where I was crossing a bridge on top of water. And this guy pushed me into the water. In the second nightmare I had today, my house burnt down, my parents blamed it on me. And later in the dream I actually burnt down a house because I was sad. My parents caught me and pushed me in."</p><p>"Not gonna lie, first of all, I think I'm right. And second of all, I think you need a hug." I go in for a hug and Sapnap follows in. </p><p>"You're 18 now, we are equals. There is no reason to be scared anymore."</p><p>Sapnap looked up at me looking alot calmer and says, "thank you so much."</p><p>"No problem, I gotta go though."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>I walk out of there and realize, I did a good thing. I took care of someone, possible career option mabye? Probably not.</p><p>I walk to my room again, I had enough of an adventure. I should go back to sleep.</p><p>----------<br/>NOTES</p><p>No you don't get aob chapter. Its finished, that doesn't mean its over. It's a perfect time to binge it. </p><p>I should be in horny jail smh.</p><p>Jddbebd7ks e</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bad Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eeeee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around lunchtime and I didn't feel like eating anything in the refrigerator. Me, Tubbo, and Sapnap were in the dining room at the same time and Tubbo thought of an amazing idea.</p><p>"Hey guys why don't we just eat in the wing place nearby?"</p><p>"Good idea, but how exactly are we gonna get there without a car."</p><p>"One of us has our license on us right."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"And Wilbur Soot owns like 7 cars right?"</p><p>"True."</p><p>"So let's just use his car."</p><p>"That is a good idea, who is driving?"</p><p>Sapnap says, "not me, I don't have my licence, I got it taken away."</p><p>I looked at him and didn't ask further questions.</p><p>"Fine I'll drive." Tubbo concludes. He reluctantly walked to the drivers seat. It was on the right side since we are not in America.</p><p>We followed and I yelled, "I call shotgun."</p><p>Sapnap doesn't say anything and goes to the backseat. We chose a car that looked cheap compared to the rest.</p><p>Tubbo was actually a pretty good driver, and it did take us a but to get out of Wilbur's property. We headed to the local wing place.</p><p>We find a table once we head inside. We pick up the menus and Sapnap looks in a direction and gets really nervous and shivers.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>"It's just that there's someone here I know."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Well in 9th grade she once called me a bad name and I got carried away away and burnt her possessions. I know it was bad but it was a long time ago."</p><p>"Wow, well just hope she doesn't notice you, whisper us her name." I replied.</p><p>"Niahchu."</p><p>We both nodded. She looked so settle and calm and innocent. But is she really the villain in this story. I didn't want to upset Sapnap so I kept that thought to myself.<br/>We got our drinks, which were well needed for the wings. </p><p>We were talking and Tubbo said, "am I the only one who feels like we fell in Wilbur's trap, like we are going to die."</p><p>"No, I feel like that too."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Niahchu walks up to Sapnap and taps on his shoulder. Sapnap turned to see what the tap was about and got extremely scared. </p><p>----------------<br/>Notes</p><p>Idk memes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wrong Side of History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ididhxhdhdjdks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please read previous chapters first<br/>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"What do you want?" Sapnap asked Niahchu. </p><p>"You know how karma bounces back on you?"</p><p>"Well, um."</p><p>"I called you an idiot for not understanding a basic fact and you decide to burn everything I own, so, all I'm gonna do is make it even."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>I didn't want to get involved. If anything, Niahchu may be on the right. </p><p>Niahchu grabbed Sapnap by the arms. She dragged her to the side of the restaurant by the dumpster.</p><p>"Are we going watch?" Tubbo asks me. </p><p>"Of course we are."</p><p>"Oh ok."</p><p>We walk and sneak behind the dumpster to see what's gonna go down.<br/>Niahchu lets go of him and basically pushes him onto the ground. She then kicks him in the balls.</p><p>"Look away." I tell Tubbo.</p><p>He follows.</p><p>Niahchu hurt Sapnap in many ways. But then later Sapnap backed up and got up. He reached in his pocket to grab a box of matches. He lit 3 of them and threw them all on Niahchu</p><p>Niahchu's clothes catch fire and it gets on her skin. Tubbo and I were really shocked to see this. </p><p>"You see, I was only trying to save you from the regret, but instead, you burn me. You know within hours you'll wish you've never been born. so, was it worth it?"</p><p>Sapnap doesn't respond. Instead he burnt her even more. I can tell he was under pressure. Let's be real, he isn't making the right decisions.</p><p>Eventually we saw Niahchu burn to the ground. She was dead. </p><p>"Let's head back." Tubbo says to me.</p><p>We head back to our table and all of that time passes and our wings aren't here yet. Sapnap comes back and says, "ok, business took care of."</p><p>The waiter comes and gives them the wings and celery. </p><p>We all get to munching. No one notices the burnt body outside. </p><p>Eventually it is time to go. We all get in the car in the same spots and went home.</p><p>On the ride home I say, "am I the only one who thinks Wilbur Soot just needs a hug."</p><p>"Well no. But actually yes." Tubbo reasoned. Me and Tubbo talked the whole way through and Sapnap was just quiet.</p><p>When we get home, we see Wilbur outside. Can I mention that we are in his car.</p><p>I left the car expecting Wilbur to get mad at us but when Tubbo says hi to him. He doesn't respond. I don't think he cares.</p><p>I went inside extremely tired with my mouth burning from the wings. I run to get a drink.</p><p>--------------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>Gimme tips to get clout on wattpad </p><p>Ee3Eèéêēë</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. This Isn't Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inserts e spam here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 10 pm and I was in my room but Bad was in the living room watching TV. I'm gonna tell this story based on what Bad told me. So he was just watching like a show, and Wilbur goes near the door and he said he had like an umbrella in his hand. Wilbur said to him, "I'm gonna go somewhere, text me if you need anything."</p><p>Bad watched Wilbur leave and continued watching his show.</p><p>After his show ended, he decided to switch to the news channel for a bit. This was like an hour later. And he saw that there was a murderer on the loose and that he killed 30 people. He then rushed to tell me.</p><p>So this is where we are at now. I watch the news and they say the man is 6 foot 5. I asked Bad, "isn't that how tall Wilbur is? You did tell me he left an hour ago, with an umbrella, when it isn't rainy."</p><p>Bad's face completely drops. He realized that the point I was making made complete sense. We are probably gonna die this summer.</p><p>Bad continues, </p><p>"We should go see th-"</p><p>"NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT."</p><p>"LANGUAGE."</p><p>"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"</p><p>"NO! I just want to help solve the case."</p><p>"Here is the thing, we know who it is, but we can't turn him in, because we are stuck here for a whole summer. I am no living in a shitty hotel for this entire time."</p><p>"Language! And true, we are stuck."</p><p>"What is with you with cussing."</p><p>"I don't like it."</p><p>"Are you sure."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok whatever, what do we do now?"</p><p>"I guess just watch it unfold."</p><p>"Yeah, there is nothing we really can do, just hope he gets home soon and doesn't kill us."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>So as you can see, we're fucked. My childhood idol is a little bitch that gets away with murder, and... Needs a hug."</p><p>---------------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>i am once again asking for your financial support.</p><p>I wanna make a pandemic au or a lab expirement au</p><p>I had to preform a monologue for theatre class that may have affected the chapter eeeee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Big Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kdjddjdj</p><p>Ngl kinda wish I was tubbo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was still in the living room with Bad but Tubbo was there too. Tubbo said,</p><p>"So I heard there is like a golden paper that is gonna land on someone's roof in town and who ever gets it earns a big cash prize. It's worth looking at Wilbur's since he isn't here."</p><p>"Oh, good idea." I tell him.</p><p>Later as me and Bad talk, i decide to check on Tubbo. And I forgot that Tubbo was probably on the roof.</p><p>I yell, "Tubbo?"</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>"TUBBO?"</p><p>"WHERE ARE YOU TUBBO?!?!?!"</p><p>then it takes me an embarrassingly long time to remember that he is probably on the roof. </p><p>The thing is, I didn't know how to get up there. </p><p>I looked all around the place and the stairs didn't lead to the roof. Eventually I found a balcony with the side having a ladder that leads to the roof. </p><p>I climbed up the ladder and looked out over. I heard Tubbo calling my name. I rushed over towards the sound and saw Wilbur with his hands on Tubbo's shoulders. </p><p>"Wilbur!?!?</p><p>What are you doing!?!?!?"</p><p>Wilbur made no response. He just simply walked Tubbo towards the edge. </p><p>And then suddenly...</p><p>Push</p><p>Wilbur pushed Tubbo off the edge. I looked at Wilbur and he mouthed, </p><p>"Run."</p><p>So I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I went towards where Tubbo was and Tubbo was alive. Probably with a few broken bones.</p><p>Tubbo begins, "hear me out, these are my requests, first of all, in my room in my suitcase, there is a journal, I want you to have it.</p><p>Second, tell everyone I love them. Because I don't think I'll survive tonight.</p><p>And third, I don't care if you stay in a shitty hotel. You need to find a big man.  Like a big man. And I need you to get him to banish Wilbur. Not turn him in. You hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, I do." </p><p>Wilbur comes behind me and shoots Tubbo in the head. I look at Wilbur and say,</p><p>"You just killed Tubbo."</p><p>"I said it wasa financial plan didn't I?"</p><p>My face becomes even more shocked. </p><p>"Wilbur, I know why you're doing this. Its because you want to make money off of distracting yourself from your suffering."</p><p>"Tommy, life is like a math test, you may pass but you don't want to do it."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Being famous is a curse."</p><p>"How, many people would kill to be like you.'</p><p>"You see what you did there?"</p><p>I released, this man was not born yesterday. He just outsmarted me. But with Tubbo's advice, of finding a big man, I will outsmart his outsmarting.</p><p>----------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>chapter 1 of mutuals coming tomorrow, I have a clout strat for this lol</p><p>Anyone wanna start a club?</p><p>GREEN GUARDIANS WIN MCC LETS GOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>GOGY SUPREMACY, DOUBLE WIN, TAPL FIRST WIN, OLD PERSON WIN LOL.<br/>RJRIRBDHSIOANZ</p><p>Any theories?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why do thry hate.s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look at Tubbo's body as Wilbur carries it over to a truck. I think he is carrying it over for where he will get profit. Without thinking I yell,</p><p>"Wilbur?!?!?"</p><p>Wilbur turns to me and says, "wha?" As he puts the body in the back of his truck.</p><p>I come over to Wilbur and reach in for a hug.</p><p>"A hug?</p><p>I haven't gotten one in years.</p><p>I didn't know anyone truly cared about me, besides the stans, of course the stans write shit about cod boys and L face smut or whatever."</p><p>"That's oddly specific."</p><p>"Still, thank you." </p><p>Wilbur goes to hug me back. </p><p>It lasts about 7 seconds. After he lets go, I remember, I need to take a look at Tubbo's journal thing.</p><p>I run to Tubbo's room. I barely remember where his room is, or was. </p><p>I look in his room and I see the black suitcase. On top of the suitcase, there is a brown, thick, notebook sitting on top.</p><p>I open it to the first page and read,</p><p>"August 27, 2019. Hello to whoever is reading this. This, is not a diary. You see, my mom taught me to write down advice I learn in my life to pass it on to someone when I die. That someone being who I love outside of my family."</p><p>"He, loves me." I think</p><p>I skim the book, it sure is a really big book, eventually I see the last page. </p><p>It reads, "June 17, 2025. Hello Tommy, I had decided I love you. Though, we can't date. I figured this out too late though. Im going to die today. So I wrote this to help you find a big man. You don't know him yet. But if you go outside of the house as much as you can, you'll meet him. Get on his good side and banish Wilbur."</p><p>I flip the paper shocked. "How did he know this?"</p><p>I saw a taped envelope. I open the flap and see an earring and a sticky note. It reads,</p><p>"It will help you. Wear this and never take it off."</p><p>I put it on. I whisper to myself, "I will find a big man."</p><p>--------------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>Read mutuals, chapter 1 is out, it is a vampire au. </p><p>Eeeeeeee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Traitor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg juni vid 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perfect timing lmaoooo<br/>---------------</p><p>I walk out of Tubbo's room holding his journal. I look at the room right next to him. There is red writing on the door saying "water fountain room." </p><p>I see black feathers in front of the door. I assume Philza went in here. I open the door and see Philza on the ledge of the fountain with his legs in the water., this man has a whole room for a water fountain.</p><p>Plil sees me and runs to me as fast as he can. </p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We need to talk, so I heard what happened to Tubbo. I know he is right. You do need to fight a big man."</p><p>"I get it, how, how, do I find him."</p><p>"You see, im actually older than Wilbur, so I think I know more of what I'm doing then you guys. So-."</p><p>"Wait, are you the big guy?"</p><p>"The fact that you questioned it pretty much says I'm not. But you need to find him. Get outside the house, and you will know when you see him. Befriend him, and explain your situation. Then, get him to make Wilbur disappear and make him nothing more than a memory. You understand?"</p><p>"I like your funny words magic man."</p><p>Philza looks at me unamuzed. I say,</p><p>"Yes, ok. Also, why are you just in here? In the fountain room."</p><p>"I don't know, I just think it's neat."</p><p>"Are you sure your not like becoming a bird and being really sad and then become a big man, get really prideful of yourself as you slowly become a bird in that angst ao3 fanfic written by that one person that plays a ukulele?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>I akwardly leave the room and realize. Do I really want to do this to Wilbur.</p><p>He doesn't need to go away, he needs to change. He needs to learn, perhaps from a big man. That's it, I'll find this person and get him to change Wilbur. He is damaged, but not beyond repair. </p><p>People think he is evil, I see more in him. I want to be on his side. But he needs to learn to slightly tolerate life.</p><p>The question is...</p><p>Am I a traitor?</p><p>---------------------<br/>Notes</p><p>BTJDJDJHF DREAM SMP ISJSSBHDHD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Can't Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg pog yywa<br/>What does rich text do owo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking out of the hallway and saw Wilbur running up the stairs.</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>"Yeah, what is it Wilbur?"</p><p>"Well I know that you're the only person who understands me."</p><p>"Yeah, so what's up?"</p><p>"You wanna know the real reason I well did this thing where you live in my house for the summer? Well besides the money."</p><p>"Uhh sure, and I don't blame you for wanting money off of this, barely not kids living in your house."</p><p>"Yeah, well I have to like babysit you guys for this time, meaning I'm like, caring for you, like, if it wasn't for me doing this I'd probably be dead, I can't let you guys down."</p><p>"Wha-? dead? How?"</p><p>"Uhhhh well do I have to explain?"</p><p>I realize what he means. "No you don't."</p><p>"Ok, thanks, I felt like I needed to share that and you're the only person I could trust, hints why I don't really post on my twitter."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that."</p><p>"Well thank you."</p><p>"It's no problem."</p><p>I walked away and towards my room. I think to myself, I can't let Wilbur down, that isn't happening.</p><p>I open the door to my room and see...</p><p>Tubbo?</p><p>"Tubbo?!?!?"</p><p>"What, can you see me?"</p><p>"Yeah you're on my bed."</p><p>"Well I think you're hallucinating."</p><p>"Is you're voice like inside of my head?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm dead."</p><p>"Well ok, let me enjoy the moment. Can you come here for a hug?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>I open my arms and the Tubbo hallucination comes in. We hug and Tubbo pushes me on the bed. He then kisses my cheek. I slightly blush knowing that I really have no reason to be happy. Im merely talking to myself but I'll take it.</p><p>---------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>YOOO I LOVE GETTING CARPAL TUNNEL POG!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I mes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and look at the time. It is 11 am.</p><p>"Suppose a bit earlier than normal."</p><p>I wake up. I walk and remember what I have to start today. The search for the live-saver. I decide to just toast some toast.</p><p>I eat breakfast. I remember that I need to find a "big man." I head to one of Wilbur's cars. Since clearly last time he saw me, Tubbo, and Sapnap get out of his car he didn't care. So I decide to find a car.</p><p>I was heading to one of the cars and there was Technoblade.</p><p>"Hey Technoblade."</p><p>"Hi Tommy."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Im going to the mall. My niece's birthday is in 2 days and I need to mail her her present."</p><p>"Nice, well uhh can I come with."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Me and Techno went in the car. I went on the right door and Technoblade went in the left door.</p><p>The drivers seat was in the right side and I saw the face of disappointment in Techno's face. </p><p>I drove the car to the mall, it takes a bit of time and eventually we make it.</p><p>We split ways but Technoblade says, "keep your ringer on."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>I go inside the mall. I decide to go to a random clothes store I didn't bother to check the name for. </p><p>I see a conversation 2 people have in the underwear isle.</p><p>One of the people there have a tuxedo, tan skin and facial hair, and goat horns.</p><p>The other one had a blue beanie and a blue shirt.</p><p>"Put the underwear back."</p><p>"No I need it, for la casa de putas."</p><p>"PUT IT BACK."</p><p>"NO I WILL NOT."</p><p>"DO IT OR I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND."</p><p>"I WON'T STOP AT ANYTHING."</p><p>"fine, your loss."</p><p>The tuxedo man walks away from the isle, leaving beanie man alone. I looked at the the tuxedo man leaving the store and say to myself. "I found him."</p><p>---------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>i wanna know your theories </p><p>On November 23rd im gonna get my ao3 invite. Ill put hels, aob, and idolism on there when i get my account.<br/>(Ure here lol)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Point Across</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ew rich text smelly on phone</p><p>Only good for photos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew what I have to do, I have to talk to him. I have to think of a scenario quickly. I go up to the man and say, "Hello, do you know where the dining room is? It's my first time here." "Oh, sure. Follow me. I was just about to go there actually." "Nice, also, what is your name?" "Jschlatt. You?" "Tommyinnit, Tommy is just fine though." "Nice." We began walking to the food court. "Also, I heard your conversation with that other guy, what was that all about?" "Oh, you heard? Well ok well uh. Ok so we're like business partners. And we have a tight budget. And apparently he is wanting underwear and he has plenty. Again, we were trying to save money, and for some reason, he wouldn't put it down. So I just left him. He should come back, I think." "Ah, makes sense." "Yeah, and you, I never seen you around. What's up with you?" "You know the thing where people like live with Wilbur Soot for this summer?" "Yeah?" "Well I'm one of the winners." "I had a friend that wanted to get in that, though he didn't get in. You must be lucky, its just living off of rich crap and your parents don't have a say and what you do. That sounds amazing." "Well yes, but actually, no." "What? How is it then." "Well what you said was true. But there is more. Like the fact that he hates his life so much he starts murdering people." "WHAT?!?!? I THINK HE NEEDS TO GET OUTTA HERE." "No,not yet, hmm. Mabye you can be a big man and help." "How?" "Make him think you are like, a therapist or something, and like talk to him. You may even have to be harsh on him but I think you can do it." "How is this any better than turning him in?" "He isn't beyond repair yet. And I believe with this method, we are really saving more lives in the long run." "Actually, that does make sense, I'm sold." "Nice, well we can further plan this out by texting, can I get your number?" "Sure." Jschlatt types his number on my phone. I take it back when he is done, and we reach the food court. "What should we get?" We both say at the same time, "sushi." We run to the sushi place and order. We wait for our food and further discuss our plan. "So basically mabye like say, you paid for this therapy session while you were drunk, and yeah he'll believe you." "Nice" We eat our food and I hear my ringer go off. It is Technoblade. He is going home and I say, "got to go, carpool." "Oh ok bye." I run to the outside of the mall to see Technoblade. He looks at me confused at why I didn't buy anything. "What?" "Nothing." I go in his car and we start driving home. We finally head home on a mostly silent trip. ---------------- NOTES Idolism soon on ao3 Also new discord server Aob sequel/prequel coming out pretty soon. Like probably Saturday. It'll be about sapnap and when they were in 9th grade, you might see some deja vu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Done And Dusted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or not</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next day. I needed to text Jsclatt about our plan. </p><p>I pull out my phone and text him.</p><p>"Jsclatt</p><p>Jsclatt</p><p>Jsclatt?</p><p>JSCLATT?!?!?"</p><p>I</p><p>infer that he isn't online right now. Then, I see he read it. He didn't respond.</p><p>I decide not to worry about it. I get up and eat breakfast. I grab cereal from the pantry and spend a bit of time eating. I get annoyed at Jsclatt and I decide to call him.</p><p>The phone rings and Jsclatt picks up.</p><p>"Hello Ellis incorporated what is your issue."</p><p>"Hey big man."</p><p>"Oh, hey Tommy, what's up?"</p><p>"Yo, first of all, why did you leave me on read?"</p><p>"Oh, I get so much text in a day. Who was you?"</p><p>"Check the phone number."</p><p>"Oh, ok well you should've told me who you were. I'm not gonna respond to a stranger who just says my name with no questions."</p><p>"Ok ok sorry."</p><p>"So what's up? That can't be all you came here for."</p><p>"You're right. I wanted to like talk to you about our plan with Wilbur."</p><p>"Oh, </p><p>I already did that."</p><p>"What? When?"</p><p>"Like at 4 am. I saw the lights were on. I went in there and I think I did pretty successful."</p><p>"So do you think you fixed him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think I did a good job."</p><p>"Well ok. Bye."</p><p>"Bye Tommy."</p><p>He hangs up.</p><p>Later that day in the evening, Wilbur's phone rings. He answers it and no, he isn't on speaker this time. A few seconds pass of I think a man talking and his face gets very shocked.  He rushes to his room and stays here for a long time. I could hear him crying from the other room. Whatever it is, it is important. </p><p>I think after like 45 minutes I hear him scream. Of course, I get really concerned.</p><p>I crack the door and see his knee bleeding and him balling his eyes out. As he is clearly having a mental breakdown.</p><p>"Wilbur. Are you ok?"</p><p>"Come here Tommy."</p><p>I slowly walk to him.</p><p>"Let me tell you, we're...</p><p>Fucked."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We're so fucked our life will never be the same."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>I look at the stab wound on his knee.</p><p>"If I'm affected, I should know."</p><p>"You'll find out, I can't process it right now. But you'll find out.</p><p>Were fucked."</p><p>------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>i might cancel the aob sequel. </p><p>Theories????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Trust Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RWr x3 nuxxles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, the doorbell rings. I am closest to the door so I get up and answer the door. </p><p>The man at the door was a fox with a military outfit on. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Who is this?"</p><p>"Tommyinnt."</p><p>"Nice, can you stay and get Wilbur over here."</p><p>"Uhh." I look back at his door to his room. I can still hear him crying. "Sure."</p><p>I walk over to Wilbur's room. I say, "somebody is at the door."</p><p>Wilbur looks up at me with his teary eyes, I can see the true sadness in his face. He had a bandage around his knee and he slowly got up. </p><p>We walked to the door with the fox still waiting. Wilbur tried to dry his tears.</p><p>"So basically, moral of the story, if you don't wanna be executed Wilbur, we're kicking you out of your house and banishing you from this nation and you go in the wild."</p><p>Wilbur isn't even surprised It must've been what the call was about.</p><p>"And Tommy, you were reported as a traitor of the other people here's plans and an accessory and will also be banished."</p><p>"What, impossible. Wha- what is going to happen to the mansion? How about everyone else?"</p><p>"They will live here for free."</p><p>"WHAT."</p><p>Wilbur wasn't even surprised. He just got kicked out of his own home.</p><p>"Will they know what."</p><p>"I wrote a note and will pit it on the front of the door inside."</p><p>We run to the nearby forest. I can still connect my phone to a nearby fast food restaurant. "Yes." I whisper.</p><p>"Tommy, what were you thinking."</p><p>"Me? You got us here."</p><p>"Uhh, no, it could've been a secret. I knew about their plan. I thought you were gonna like, actually pick a side. You could've been the therapist person. Instead you talked to this person you should've known was gonna turn us in from how he talked to Quakity. YOU DID THIS."</p><p>"I'M SO SORRY, BUT WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER."</p><p>"You do have a point. What ate we thinking."</p><p>"Hmmm how abo-</p><p>"I know! We get some people on our side and take our stuff back, pretty broad but it's good for now."</p><p>"That works."</p><p>--------------<br/>NOTES</p><p>sorry if this is a bad chapter, i broke up with my bf. </p><p>Also when i do get ao3 for my fucking soul im only putting idolism on ao3, mabye ill also make some exclusive oneshots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Special Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ur in the present now pog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky darkens. I lay on the dirt floor of the forest with Wilbur next to me. </p><p>Wilbur whispers to me. "Yes, we will get our stuff back, but we have to spend a few days like this."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>I grab a few leaves and try to sleep. It took a bit but I actually fell asleep easier than I thought I would. </p><p>Around 3 am the next day. I was sleeping and got woken up by a poke with a stick. I open my eyes and see Skeppy doing it.</p><p>"Skeppy. What are you doing." I say quietly so I don't wake up Wilbur.</p><p>"Shh. Quietly, follow me."</p><p>"I get up and walk with him. He leads me to a different part of a forest.  </p><p>"So I know you have the most knowledge about the mansion out of any of us. My friend who lives in this area wants to stop by. Can you like give him a tour?"</p><p>"Sure, when."</p><p>"I'm thinking about noon today how does that sound?"</p><p>"Yes, what will I tell Wilbur?"</p><p>"Like uhh, your hunting or something."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>We shake on the deal and I walk back to where I was sleeping. I try to sleep but I'm too busy thinking about what will happen.</p><p>---------<br/>NOTES</p><p>was planning more fir today's chapter but today was too stressful and i am just not feeling well rn. Pls disregard the short chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Big Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiatus done</p><p>Tommy sneaky, what will he do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FUCK ITS BEEN SO LONG OMG</p><p>Pls have decent views<br/>-------</p><p>I woke up and looked around. I realize I have overslept. It is 11:30 in the morning and I see Wilbur waiting for me.</p><p>"Bout time you woke up"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Well what will we eat for uhh, brunch?"</p><p>Well I thought I was gonna go hunting."</p><p>"Oh, don't you know you're too much of a quivering pussy to do that."</p><p>"Well we got to try, if I somehow fail I'll like see if I can disguise to buy food from the fast food restaurant."</p><p>"Yeah mabye that'll work"</p><p>I get up and sneak my way to the mansion. I see Skeppy waiting by the door with this guy. I think that is the friend he was talking about.</p><p>I run up to them and I say, "hi Skeppy"</p><p>"Yo Tommy, I half expected you not to make it"</p><p>"Wow well-"</p><p>"Anyway why did you two get exiled anyway?"</p><p>"I basically got scammed"</p><p>"Yeah makes sense not to trust this bitch. You didn't have any common sense"</p><p>"Normal for me."</p><p>"Well thi is my friend A6d, this is Tommyinnit. Say hello."</p><p>"Uh hi" A6d said.</p><p>"Hello" I replied</p><p>"So Skeppy told me you are here to tour me here."</p><p>"Yeah." I lead him into the house. </p><p>I tour him throughout this house. There is so many rooms it'd be a waste of time to say me touring them all, but it went pretty damn well. </p><p>I led him onto the roof, the roof Tubbo was pushed off of, the roof I needed a "big man" for.</p><p>I wanted to make it quick but when I led A6d up the roof I heard sobbing</p><p>-------------------<br/>NOTES:</p><p>FUCK I WAS GONE FOR AWHILE, I'M BACK THO</p><p>yeah if its bad pls excuse its been like a month ya know</p><p>Who is sobbing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories uwu?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Memento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING</p><p>Disney characters be like...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(TW)</p><p>I walk up to the man, I immediately realize who it is...</p><p>Dream.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I ask</p><p>Dream turns to me and says, "wouldn't you like to know exiled boy."</p><p>"In fact I do, just tell me, or us"</p><p>Dream turns around to see Skeppy and A6d watching. I hear Skeppy mumble under his breath, "why is he so nosy? This is why he was banished."</p><p>"True." A6d quietly replies.</p><p>I turn back to dream. </p><p>"Tell me, what's the problem?"</p><p>"Internal struggle, I cry at night and use this handy mask to hide my red ass face and eye bags."</p><p>"It's ok, whatever you're dealing with it'll be over soon."</p><p>"No, family is forever, including the memory when they die."</p><p>"Oh, so its a loss of a love one?"</p><p>"One? No, I'd be lucky if it was one, my family had 6 people in it, now there is 3, me, my mom, and my sister, and that's just my intermediate family, my grandparents and cousins, gone."</p><p>"Well I get it, it's sad, but you can't let it hurt your life forever, people come and go, its the circle of lif-"</p><p>"I COULD'VE PREVENTED IT."</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>"I was 12 I was on vacation in the winter with my family, my sister was ill and my mom stayed home to take care of her. We got scammed by a drug dealer who put my family at gunpoint, I was the oldest sibling and I wasn't home till they were almost getting shot. I yelled at the the man and he said I give him 50 dollars which I had on me in cash, or they die, and 12 year old me was a fucking idiot. I was greedy, I didn't want my 50 dollars gone so I paid thee greater price of my family."</p><p>"Well I see that is messed up but you can't just cry all day, there is shit to do, people to se-"</p><p>Dream looked at me once more and jumped off of the building. I looked down and saw his body fall on the floor, the same position where Tubbo died.</p><p>---------</p><p>What now? Leave in the comments :)</p><p>Yo 13 reads last chapter already pog</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Water is wet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Explain This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy trouble uh oh stinky</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are people always getting into car accidents?" A nearby cop wondered.</p><p>BOOM</p><p>"What was that?" Another cop asked.</p><p>"We should probably check it out."</p><p>They head closer to where the boom came from, they hear sobbing and then silence.</p><p>They eventually approach Dream, lying on the floor, dead.</p><p>"It seems like a suicide, there is no note"</p><p>"They jumped off of the roof of Wilbur's mansion."</p><p>"True, we should go check out the roof."</p><p>They went inside and made their way to the roof and say us. </p><p>"What's the deal here? Did any of you push him off?"</p><p>Skeppy responds, "no, he just jumped off. We tried to help but we didn't succeed."</p><p>The cop turns to me and shouts, "Hey! You're supposed to be in exile."</p><p>"Well uhh"</p><p>"Are they lying? Did you push him?"</p><p>"NO."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>A6d turns to me and says, "just tell the truth."</p><p>I sigh. "So Skeppy's friend here wanted to tour around the mansion because he wanted to go in the raffle but he turned the ticket in too late. So Skeppy knew that I knew my way around the place the best so he went to where me and Wilbur were and asked me to be a tour guide. So we checked the roof, saw him crying, tried to comfort him but he jumped out of our surprise."</p><p>He turns to Skeppy and A6d, "is this true?"</p><p>They nod.</p><p>"Also officer, can I propose something?"</p><p>"Whatever sure."</p><p>"Why did I get exiled with him?'</p><p>"Jsclatt told me you were an accessory."</p><p>"What? I told Jsclatt because Tubbo wrote to me before he died to find a big man in his journal. I found Jsclatt and got robbed."</p><p>'What did you think Jsclatt was gonna do?"</p><p>"What I want the government to do, instead of exiling him, I wanted him to help Wilbur, he told me he doesn't kill for money but mainly to feel better about himself. Yes I think its wrong but I don't think banishing him does anything at all. I want to help him help himself."</p><p>"You do have a point there."</p><p>"Jail doesn't work, instead of making there lives hell just try to help them and if it doesn't work then that's when you get the hammer."</p><p>"Yeah, and?"</p><p>"We haven't tried with Wilbur, he isn't a psychopath. He has feelings. Here is what I say, we take me out of the punishment and we go to court to discuss the punishment that may affect how we deal with killers differently."</p><p>"Ok, I see what you're saying. I'll talk to the people about it. So you say to unpunish you?"</p><p>"Yes, I will not go down just for having a hunpunish"</p><p>"Ok, anyway does Wilbur know you're here?"</p><p>"I told him I was hunting."</p><p>"Makes sense, but we're gonna have to tell him the truth."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for? Is the tour done?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Than let's go."</p><p>--------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS</p><p>anyway yea i don't daily uploads lmao</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gae bowser</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Multitasking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is lied to D:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked over to where Wilbur was waiting. On the way I grabbed a fish from the lake to take to him as food.</p><p>We eventually make it to where he is. He was sitting against the tree with his head over his knees crying with a bloody wrist and a piece of wood next to him. It seems that he got pretty lonely while I was away.</p><p>Im about to give him hope.</p><p>"Wilbur" I call. </p><p>He looks up and says, yes. And why is those people with you. </p><p>"Well I-"</p><p>Skeppy interrupts. "Tommy lied to you. He told you he was hunting but he was giving a tour to my friend A6d here."</p><p>"I mean, he did grab this fish on the way back." A6d says as he snatches the fish from my hand."</p><p>Wilbur slowly stands up. I can see he is struggling. He walks towards A6d slowly to grab the fish. Once he takes the fish he peels off the tail and hands it to me and starts gobbling the fish. </p><p>"Damn you must be hungry." I say.</p><p>He muffles something, I don't know what it is though.</p><p>He lifts his mouth from the fish. "What happened."</p><p>"We went to the roof of the house to tour it. And Dream was on the ledge crying. We failed to stop him so blah blah blah he died. The cops heard it they took care of the body and Tommy ran his mouth the truth and he thinks he can do a court case which changes the punishment for you guys plus all murderers or whatever. So yeah I guess you're out of exile for now."</p><p>"Ok" </p><p>We walk back to the mansion. I hear Wilbur say under his breath, "we better win this case, but who will take it?"</p><p>I reply, "me."</p><p>He looks and says, "don't throw away your shot."</p><p>-------------------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>feeling cute today so i uploaded ill try to do it more often </p><p>*ace attorney plays in the distance*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk 🤪🤪🤪🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Drift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*muffled rap music playing in the distance*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, the days passed each other. During these days I spent most of my time making more evidences and arguments for the court. I was going to prosecute the case and a defense attorney will go against me.</p><p>To recap I want to change the way some murderers are punished. Do something about it that is effective.</p><p>And today is the day...</p><p>...to prove it.</p><p>"Tommy." Wilbur says.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"So today is the court thing?'</p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>"When does it start."</p><p>I check my watch. "In about an hour."</p><p>"An hour!?!?!?, we need to go now."</p><p>"Uhh ok."</p><p>We run outside of the mansion and go inside the car.  I sit in the drivers seat because Wilbur got his license temporarily taken away. </p><p>I start the car and head over there. It takes longer than I thought it would. I don't think im very dressed up for the court but I honestly don't care. Thank you Skeppy and french guy for giving me this chance.</p><p>I see the court building. It looks like a smaller version of the mansion. I drift into the parking space. There is a whole crowd of people who are here to welcome us.</p><p>I have never taken a single law class but I do know that this court case will be juicy.</p><p>---------------</p><p>STORY NOTES</p><p>lol i was bored so *upload*</p><p>Ace Attorney go brrrrrr</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret uwu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now is the court case. I stand on the defense stand. I see a furry looking guy as my opponent as the prosecutor. Wilbur sits in the defendants chair, a jury fills up, ready to change someone's life with this trial. </p><p>I look up to see the judge walking to his podium. I feel so intimidated.</p><p>Another guy walks into the court room and sits right next to me in the courtroom.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I say to him.</p><p>"Im your defense Council. I have been a defense lawyer for many years. And I'm just here to assist you. By the way, I'm Ramboo."</p><p>"Nice, im Tommyinnit." </p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>The fox prosecutor smiles and says, "your stupid plan of a punishment is going to be forgotten. Im Fundy by the way. And I am very fucking experienced. So don't fuck with me, though, this plan is an outrageous demand."</p><p>"Yeah say that when you lose to a complete noob."</p><p>"I won't because that will not happen."</p><p>"Blah blah blah."</p><p>"ENOUGH." The judge says. I recognize him from the plane. Is he that same flight attendant with the pog ass strawberry dress? Damn he is wearing it right now.</p><p>I can hear Ramboo mumble under his breath, "this one's gonna be a wild ride."</p><p>-----------------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>Eret slay with your gavel uwu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Off With A Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace Attorney music</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now to begin, the trial, Thomas vs Floris." Eret begins.</p><p>"Ok, so this Tommy guy found his idol, the idol happens to be a mass murderer, and is in denial. He attempts to change it blah blah blah.</p><p>Anyone with a brain would know that anyone who takes a human life on purpose and not on urgent defense should be punished. A life filled with a story to tell is way to valuable." </p><p>"I see that. But have you ever thought of a reason? Murders happen for a reason and clearly there is quite a few murders and just punishing them won't do anything in the long run. And if they happen to escape, no more lives would be in danger if they instead got help."</p><p>"So you claim that all murderers have valid reasoning? Again, the only valid intentional reason is defense. No one needs to die for ones mental issues."</p><p>"It may be uncontrollable, and again, in the long run my theory will be more efficient."</p><p>Fundy chuckles. "In the long run getting rid of the bad people is more ideal, some trauma may never be fixed."</p><p>"How? If enough time and money is put into it, we can."</p><p>"Mabye they should get help before they go mass murdering."</p><p>"Not everyone can afford that."</p><p>Fundy sighs. "Since when did an American be allowed to be a lawyer, they're all dumb."</p><p>"IS THAT RACISM I HEAR."</p><p>Ranboo can feel my irrationality. </p><p>"Tommy, don't make a fool of yourself, so far you have no chance at victory."</p><p>"Right, i will change that."</p><p>"You have proven my point on how dumb you are, American isn't a race."</p><p>"I guess you're right there, but even though I have lived in America for most of my life, I am from England."</p><p>I hear Ranboo mumble, "what does Tommy's nationality have to do with anything, there's no hope for him and his client."</p><p>I ignore him. </p><p>Fundy replies to me, "well I do hear your accent, but you're still dumb."</p><p>"So are you for not understanding my point, if someone didn't get help while having mental health issues, and murdered someone, we could help them so if they land in jail and even escape for a short period of time, they don't murder anyone."</p><p>"It'd be ideal for it to be solved before a life is taken."</p><p>I hear Ranboo slam his hand on the desk.</p><p>"Objection, I hope you realize that life is not ideal in any way basically. Helping them in the long run would help a lot and once we help the current murderers we can help rhe future ones beforehand."</p><p>Eret says, "true, if we take care of the messes we have right now, and prevent the ones to came later, we can be well off."</p><p>Fundy slaps his hand on the desk. "A more efficient way is to punish the ones who take dreams away and others see the severity of their punishment and don't do it."</p><p>"Than if they don't get help and can't murder anyone, they'll end up killing themselves, we need to help them."</p><p>I hear Fundy chuckle maniacally. "This help thing may be valid if like they killed 1 or 2 people, mabye. But for your client in particular with 30 known kills, I don't think help will do anything."</p><p>"If we did this earlier they would've been 2 dead maximum."</p><p>"Is 2 humans murdered good?"</p><p>"No, but jailing wouldn't-"</p><p>"STOP ASSUMING THAT THE PEOPLE WOULD ESCAPE, THE JAIL HERE IS VERY SECURE."</p><p>The people escaping, that was truly the base of my argument, and he just took it away. I can't reason with him. He is too good. I don't know if Ranboo would be as reliable as me, he doesn't know Wilbur. He's probably only here because he got paid to do so. </p><p>"Fundy, may I ask, how long have you been doing this job?"</p><p>Fundy smirks at me, he can probably see that im getting desperate.</p><p>"This is my first case. Im only 15."</p><p>"FIFTEEN?"</p><p>He had to be like the biggest prodigy ever except for those Ace Attorney characters. </p><p>"I'm no prosecution prodigy, I just have common sense. My mom, Sally, was a prosecutor, she was supposed to take this case but she died, FROM HER EX BOYFRIEND."</p><p>Fundy turns to Wilbur. I am surprised.</p><p>"Did, you kill Sally too?"</p><p>Wilbur shys away, "I refuse to answer."</p><p>"Dammit, how will I do this, wait, Dream's brother, Drista, Dream told me she claimed to be a spirit medium. This is good.</p><p>Things just got a lot more interesting...</p><p>---------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>Here's a dummy thicc chapter after a bit of a break yall</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thiccccc 🐮</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Secret Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rawr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I raise my hand to the judge. </p><p>"Yes Tommy?"</p><p>"I would like to call Dream's sister, Drista, to testify."</p><p>"Why?" Fundy asks.</p><p>"It's because, when Dream was still alive, he told us his sister was training to become a spirit medium. So mabye we can get the dead's opinion on this."</p><p>"Sounds good, though Tommy, this may backfire, and to make this more fair we not only doing Tubbo." Eret replies.</p><p>A few minutes later, Drista walks up to the witness stand. </p><p>"Hi guys."</p><p>Drista, is actually kinda cute. I can't believe im gonna hear Tubbo's voice from that face.</p><p>"Name, age, and occupation." Fundy says.</p><p>"Hi im Drista. Im 14 and I am a student who is doing spirit channeling on the side as a part time job."</p><p>FOURTEEN?!?!?</p><p>"Can you start by channeling Tubbo." Tommy says.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Drista puts her hands together and channels Tubbo. </p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>"Tubbo!"</p><p>"It's been a while."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Tubbo, channelled by Drista runs over to me with their arms open to hug. I reach in as well.</p><p>"Ok Tubbo, get back on the podium." Eret says. </p><p>"Ok I guess."</p><p>"Name, age and occupation." Fundy says.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Tubbo, or Toby Smith, and I'm like really happy to be here, and like this court room is really cool to be in, and even though I'm dead I can still see like the room, AS A WITNESS. Well like I guess I still have some things to see-"</p><p>"AGE AND OCCUPATION."</p><p>"What do you need to know about me? Im dead right?"</p><p>Fundy sighs. "Just give it, don't be complicated."</p><p>"Fine, well I'm 18, and im dead and unemployed. There."</p><p>"Ok thanks." I say. "Now tell us your opinion on this."</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>Obviously he doesn't know.</p><p>"Im trying to propose an idea to instead of only punishing murderers, we try to mentally help them, what do you think of that."</p><p>"Aaahhh, I see, I mean, it depends on the motive. If it is due to mental health issues than sure, it'd be more effective, mabye put them in a asylum. If its for like, their money, or to hide something, or revenge, than like, help would be useless and its better to just punish them. If it's for justified defense than I don't even think they should get in trouble, people in war kill all the time for similar reason."</p><p>"Oh ok, another question, what do you think should happen to Wilbur?"</p><p>"Ooooo good question. Well uhh, what was his motive, we all know he did it so Wilbur, what was the motive? And what about the other like 29?"</p><p>Wilbur gulps. Uhh, I don't know how to word it but uhhh.-"</p><p>"Well you're gonna have to word it." Fundy says.</p><p>"Well uhh, I always feared the day that this would happen. I didn't know it'd be during this whole resident fishazzle. But uhh, you see..</p><p>I always felt insecure about myself, and I like 2 years ago got medically diagnosed with depression and anxiety-"</p><p>"Medically, not self diagnosed, gotta have a bit of respect there." Eret says with a chuckle.</p><p>"I was self for awhile but not anymore, anyway. Anyway, it kept getting worse and one night, I couldn't take it anymore. In attempt to kill myself, I accidentally killed someone else. Because I shot the gun wrong, im not sure why I did it in such a full room but I guess I just was impatient.</p><p>Then I have no idea why but when I killed that one person, it made me feel, like good or something. So uncontrollably for a coping mechanism, I killed people, and I hate that I had to say that aloud."</p><p>Knew it, I thought. </p><p>"Thank you for saying a clear yet questionable motive, but I don't think for your very basic mental illness is it worth killing 30 people." Fundy says.</p><p>"Even if you were to punish him, you can help people in the future who only killed one person for similar reasons, it takes a lot for his family to realize they are a killer." I reply.</p><p>"Tommy has a point, and don't forget that Wilbur is famous and has a lot of stans and shit, we shouldn't censor what's going on with their favorite musicaroo soft boy, but when we don't we'd wind up with uncontrollable riots and twitter users cancelling us even though we did nothing wrong. If we reluctantly censor the fact that he is a killer and tell the public that he is just getting mental health, and let them wait a bit, when, and only when, Wilbur is assured to not kill again and be somewhat mentally stable, do we release him, and locking him up in a cell or an asylum won't do much. In my opinion so that everyone's happy he should be confined from the public, have basic necessities like food, water, toilet, etcetera. And have a good therapy session with a highly trained therapist and pay them well until he is helped, with no fixed sentence. That's what I think." Tubbo says.</p><p>"Thank you Tubbo." Tommy says.</p><p>"Well that doesn't seem bad but there is some bias towards him due to Tubbo, being a fan, I would like Drista to channel my mom, Sally." Fundy says.</p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wow Tubbo spitting straight facts</p><p>And thx yall for the support &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^^^^^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg whay it skrjrbrjem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drista returns from Tubbo's body. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Thank you for bringing Tubbo over. Now is there a chance you can channel Sally?" Fundy says.</p><p>"Ugh, I have to channel someone again? Ok fine."</p><p>Drista proceeds to channel Sally, Fundy's mom. We were left with an unbelievable result.</p><p>It takes a while for Drista to channel the soul. What could that mean? Does it have something to do with the age of the soul or how long they have been dead for? Tubbo's channeled almost instantly. </p><p>Finally, she finished. I had no odea this was about to happen.<br/>"Glub glub glub, GLUB GLUB GLUB". She reaches in her bag and pours water on herself.</p><p>"What in the world?" I say</p><p>"Oooh sorry, I forgot, my mom's a salmon." Fundy says with a chuckle.</p><p>Eret replies. "What in the-" </p><p>"She raised me, my dad wasnt around much. Though I believe he left and got all famous and stuff. He was a human." Fundy replied.</p><p>Drista starts coughing. </p><p>"Don't make me channel fucking fish. Im not trying to die like one god dammit."</p><p>"Oh-"</p><p>Wilbur's eyes widen. </p><p>"May I add something. Not very important to the trial but for the prosecutor's sake?"</p><p>"Uhh, sureee." Eret says, curious on what he has to say. </p><p>"So I was drunk one night awhile back, even as a stupid teenager. I once fucked a salmon because I was again, drunk. So can I tell Fundy that I am his dad?"</p><p>Eret drops his davel, surprised to hear that.</p><p>"WHAT!?!?!?" Fundy screams. "YOU'RE MY DAD?!?!?!?"</p><p>"I am. I didn't want to admit it but I knew it was you since I got here.</p><p>I am your father."</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO."</p><p>"Well that didn't help our case. Not at all." I say. Ramboo puts his and on my back. </p><p>I realize the situation I'm in. Not about the salmon thing, but about the trial. I realize that noone will listen to me. I say things that may benefit that one person but they only talk about the majority. How can the minority win.</p><p>Ramboo whispers to me. "Use the fact that Wilbur is his son to your advantage, get to his heart to make the decisions."</p><p>"You're telling me to emotionally manipulate him?"</p><p>"Uhhh, sure."</p><p>I sigh. I turn to Fundy to hear his next statement but then I hear someone kicking open the courtroom door.</p><p>---------------<br/>STORY NOTES:</p><p>im back, yeah im not really in the mcut fandom much anymore but im not finna abandon this ok lol</p><p>E</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amogus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junko fookin enoshima</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OBJECTION!"</p><p>I look at the door. I see George panting and his hand is on the door. </p><p>"Hey George. Got anything to say for me?"</p><p>"Shut the hell up Tommy I didn't come here to defend you."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"I came here to disprove you."</p><p>I didn't expect George to be... Against my decision.</p><p>"If your even wanting to murder somebody at all you should get help then. But when people are already dead it is already to late. Murder is an unforgivable sin and for someone who has killed as much people as Wilbur should be executed. I don't know tell the public he drug overdosed or something."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>George. He said a really compelling point, against me. That he, in the same situation as me, that he thinks Wilbur should be executed. I really don't even know what to think.</p><p>Fundy smiles and Eret takes a note. Ranboo shook his head. He knows we're done for.</p><p>One more bit of hope.</p><p>Please one more bit of hope.</p><p>I then hear a loud banging sound coming from near the court door. I turn to see that Wilbur fell over. </p><p>I run up to him. He is still conscious. </p><p>"Wilbur, are you ok?"</p><p>Wilbur starts to puke up blood. "I should've told you this earlier Tommy."</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>"Er. I have this lethal disease. I think it's getting to me now."</p><p>"What?!?!?"</p><p>"I did this whole vacation in my house thing cause I knew I was gonna die soon. I didn't want to die truly.i didn't want it alone."</p><p>"Wi-"</p><p>The blood from his mouth gets on my shirt. Im holding him. He slowly loses consciousness. His pulse slowly deteriorates. </p><p>My idol since childhood. My longtime hero...</p><p>Died in my arms. </p><p>I saw him die. </p><p>In a courtroom filled with despair, he took his last breathes.</p><p>I started to shed many tears. I didn't care about who he really was outside of the media. I didn't care that he killed what could've been my best friend. I just knew he made me who I am today and now he dies in my contact. </p><p>Ranboo approaches me and says. "I'm sorry. Now do you want to continue with the trial since he is dead?"</p><p>I shook my head. I couldn't do it without Wilbur. I just can't. But I have to live on. Live with the remaining people in the mansion.</p><p>George, Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad, Phil, Techno, they all need me.</p><p>I can't let Wilbur's death make me weak. I need to be Tommy.</p><p>I turned to look for George and saw him sleeping on the door. I pick him up in my blood covered arms. I say to Fundy. </p><p>"You have won this case. But we may meet again."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I walk in the car and put George in the backseat. I drive my way home.</p><p>--------------<br/>STORY NOTES</p><p>Sad chapter did i do it right?</p><p>Kyotaka ishimaru</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seesaw</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>